The Truth
by Crescent Lovegood
Summary: Want to know how the Marauders feel about eachother? Want to know their true feelings towards Peter? Why don't you ask them? 7-th year. Possible One-shot. RR!


Disclaimer: They are Rowling's characters. There I said it! You happy?!

AN: I am SO sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have recently moved and when I got back on my computer, my account was locked for another week, due to something or other that they needed to fix. So now that it is fixed, I hope you enjoy.

The problem with Peter? I'm not really sure; at least I wasn't in the beginning. We started off kind of rocky. We needed another dorm mate and he was the only one who we thought could keep a secret and stay out of our way. He was the perfect candidate. We didn't have to worry.

That was until he wanted to join us cause he had no other friends. And, of course, like the loving, caring people we are, we allowed him to tag along. Sure we had a few good times, and I do admit to trying out some of the Marauder products on him to make sure they worked. If you ask me, some of the times he deserved it.

You see, though Peter was the quiet type in front of people, he wasn't when he got angry. At least with me. I have had my rows with him I will admit. If someone has a problem with me, I want them to tell me. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll take it into consideration and try and fix it. Peter's quiet and doesn't like to tell how he is feeling; he just shows you when it's too late. The thing I can't stand the most is when a person sneers at you and when you ask them what the problem is, they say everything is fine. Just like a woman. Lily does it to me all the time and it drives my crazy. But that's a different story.

So, once I finally got Peter to open up and say what he was thinking, it almost felt like he didn't know what he was arguing about. At least Lily would stay on topic. She would be such a great debate partner...

Oh, Peter! Right. He would just use past arguments against me and obviously I would have to defend myself. Over and over again.

Finally, I just got sick of it. When he wanted to hang out I'd tell him no. At first I would try and put him down lightly, but he never got the point. I came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to ruin my day and to forget him. Whenever I would meet up with him; however, it was always "Why didn't you invite me?" It's hard to do all the things I have on my plate and deal with all of the arguments. I never knew what I was going to have to deal with when I walked into the dorms.

Despite my rows with Peter, Sirius had quite a few himself. It never seemed like they meshed well. Sirius was always speaking his mind. If you ticked him off, he'd let you know. Sirius is also a drama.... Er.... queen? He likes to blow things out of proportion and make mountains out of molehills.

Remus however I think had the hardest time. He was the only one trying to keep the peace. He always tried to see both sides of the situation and that usually meant him keeping his opinion out of it. I would never be able to keep my opinions to myself. He sat and listened most of the time and I honestly thought he didn't mind, until one day he told me that the fighting was starting to wear on his nerves. I think he also took it the hardest. Remus likes to worry.

Now, I honestly would never try and hurt someone deliberately, but there was a few times where I wanted to knock out all three of them with a good jinx. They are lucky they have such a great person like me to help them out.

As for Peter, We had a long talk and I think we are friends again. I feel much better about it. I almost feel like I can trust him with anything.

-James Potter

It all started out when Greg Brown got eaten by that rouge bed. We tried to pull him out but it was just no use. There were nine boys accepted into Gryffindor that year, so we were in a room with four instead of the usual five. McGonagall decided that it would be easiest on everyone to move one of the boys into our room (since Greg wouldn't be with us much longer) and make it four and four. I have to admit James, Sirius and I were a little disappointed. We liked Greg; he always stayed out of our way and never questioned the whispering. We didn't like the possibility of someone coming in who would be nosy enough to find out our secret. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs was getting rather successful. Plus, if a person was nosy enough to find out about the Marauder products, who is to say what else they would find out about me personally.

The first day Peter moved in with us, I was pleasantly surprised. He seemed nice enough and didn't seem to talk much at all let alone ask any questions. As time went by though, things got more weird. He always wanted to hang around us and sometimes got pretty jealous. I know this drove Sirius nuts. As much as we wanted to be nice, it got a little hard to handle.

I remember one time Peter was at a extra potions lesson so we decided to go sneak to Hogsmeade for some butterbeers using the new and improved Marauders map (with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs). He got so mad at us he didn't speak to us for days. It was even stranger when Sirius and James would go off and I would be left to deal with him by myself.

He would ask me all sorts of questions about the other two. It was like he was trying to put together some secret puzzle about them. I also ever wonder if James ever realized exactly how close Peter watches Lily. He seems almost obsessed with her. I guess it must just seem strange to me, because James and Sirius are always so outgoing. And Peter always seems to have this cloud of mystery about him. If you ask him a question the answer is always vague.

He also seems to concentrate a good deal on potions. And if there is one Professor at Hogwarts that I don't trust it's the Potions Master. He has had it in for me since Dumbledore allowed me to come to Hogwarts. He felt I was unsafe. I think Peter is starting to bend to his viewpoint. What kills me is that he doesn't even know why. No one does.

Peter and James have been at each other's throats lately. You really never know what it is with those two. It seems like the most minor things set them off. Things seemed to have cooled down over the past few days though. I think they might have had a good chance to talk.

Sirius is another matter. There are times where he is justifiably frustrated. There are a lot of times where it seems that he wants to pick a fight. Either that or he's just bored and wants some entertainment. He certainly gets it. Peter's reactions can be incredibly...dramatic. Even if they are not, some of the things Sirius says will send James into a laughing fit that will last for hours.

As for what I think of Peter, I think he has been in a tough spot. I think he feels over-shadowed. Who wouldn't?

-Remus Lupin

Wormtail? What about Wormtail? He's alright. He's a pretty great guy. Despite what these other two gits say, I do not have a problem with him. Padfoot loves everybody. Well, except for my Mum... and my Dad.... and just about everyone else in my family. Other than that, I'm man's best friend.

Sure, Wormtail has never been the talkative type, but he and I have never had a problem. Wait.... There was that one time... during fourth...or was it fifth year, where Peter decided he didn't want to go into the Shrieking Shack anymore. He said it was "too risky." "What if we're found out?" he would whine. "What if Remus gets so out of control...? I mean it's one thing for you and James - you two are big, but me...he could swallow me whole!" Well, I let the little git have it right then and there. Let me tell you, when I was done with him he knew where our friendship stood.

I can't even believe he thought of leaving us three alone. After all we had done for him! How did he think we would be getting into the Shrieking Shack without him? We needed him to press the knot! What? He didn't think we wouldn't protect him from Remus?! And it's not like he couldn't scurry away underneath Moony's paw anyway. What a bloody coward. I don't know what the sorting hat was thinking! But after we had our little chat.... we knew what to expect from him in the future. He was never any problem after that.

Great guy Wormtail. Just a little scared, shy, and nervous, and sometimes annoying. The way he would hang around us like we were his only lifeline. And worry, worry, worry! Like, "But I really don't feel like going out tonight! I know we have really important things to do but what if we get caught?! What if Severus sees us?!" Severus?! Phht . If he loves _Snivelus_ so much he can go hang out with _him! _Nah, I'm getting carried away. He's not all that bad. Pettigrew I mean. He has his problems, but he's a good guy.

He really is.

-Sirius Black

The boys? They sometimes get on my nerves. James said he wanted me to find new friends. I think I have done just that. Some real friends. A place where I can be recognized and appreciated. As for James and _his_ friends, I don't think I'll be hanging around them much longer. Especially James. Our friendship, shall we say is being killed off.

No, I don't have much of a problem with them anymore.

-Peter Pettigrew


End file.
